


be my summer in a winter day

by artemisia_HQ



Series: Kagehina Shorts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sharing Clothes (sort of), Snow, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: He can feel Kageyama’s gaze on him, his icy puffs of breath billowing on his face. Shouyou tries not to get distracted at their closeness, especially when Kageyama unceremoniously slides his arms around Shouyou’s waist, pulling him closer. Despite both of them shivering under the harsh elements of the chilly weather, there’s this rising warmth that gradually cocoons them, like settling and cozying under a just-turned-on kotatsu.The unexpected early arrival of the winter season leaves them shivering under the biting cold, and Hinata’s old green scarf proved to be effective in warming up a certain setter-slash-boyfriend of his.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kagehina Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1499759
Comments: 11
Kudos: 246





	be my summer in a winter day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasuukun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuukun/gifts).



> Heyaaa! Another short kagehina fluffy goodness to warm you up ^^ I managed to rein in my writing horses this time, but just barely lmao.
> 
> Here’s some soft, FWP (fluff without plot xD) nonsense ❤️

It’s only halfway through November, but the winter chill is starting to permeate the cool autumn breeze. The biting cold pierces through the thick material of Shouyou’s hoodie and jersey jacket, and a prickle of shiver crawls over him, making him tremble.

“It’s c-cold!” Shouyou grouches as he hugs himself, rubbing his hands up and down his arms, hoping the friction will provide him with much-needed warmth. It does—but not so much.

Kageyama makes a noise that sounds half-snort, half-sniff from where he’s walking beside Shouyou. “You’re wearing three layers of clothing. And a scarf. And earmuffs.”

Shouyou exhales out a huff, his breath condensing and forming little clouds that drift off just as quickly as they appear. “I have really sensitive skin!” he counters and Kageyama snorts even more obnoxiously than before. “It’s not funny! It’s true! I’m like a really sensitive fruit. Like a—like a—a _peach_! Yeah! A really sensitive, fuzzy peach!”

“Yeah, and you bruise easily when I barely touch you,” Kageyama smirks.

“Or you’re just an aggressive idiot who doesn’t have any self-control!”

“Says the guy who bit me yesterday.”

The cold stinging Shouyou’s cheeks is overthrown by the heat rapidly amassing on his neck and face. “T-that was one time!”

“I still have bite marks on me from last we— _ow! Hey!_ ”

Whatever other stupid words about to fall out from stupid Kageyama’s stupid mouth are effectively demolished when Shouyou starts a torrent of punches on his forearm—his _very_ hard and _very_ firm forearm. Shouyou punches him some more.

“Shut—” _punch_ “—up—” _punch_ “—Bakageyama!”

“Ow! Stop—Hinata—ow! _Dumbass_ —!” Kageyama simultaneously tries to catch and shield himself from Shouyou’s flying fists, which he’s failing spectacularly at.

For at least five seconds.

He finally apprehends Shouyou’s assault when he closes his larger hands around Shouyou’s wrists. Shouyou struggles and squirms and makes a fuss, because annoying Kageyama is one of his favorite things to do, and also because being wrapped around Kageyama’s arms doing this weird wrestling thing in the middle of the street bursts sparks of warmth in Shouyou’s chest, chasing away the numbing cold.

In the end, their roughhousing stops just as they ascend up the hill, Shouyou’s hand firmly clasped under Kageyama’s.

“Aww, is this supposed to keep me warm, Kageyama-kuuuun~?” Shouyou drawls.

Kageyama scowls down at him. “Shut up. I’m doing this to keep you from attacking me like a punching bag.”

Shouyou just grins toothily and Kageyama frowns some more. No matter the reasons are, Shouyou relishes in the calming warmth from this tiny, innocent portion of connection between them, how safe and content he is just feeling Kageyama’s slender fingers slot perfectly between his own, squeezing them intermittently as they walk, and a fresh swell of warmth erupts within Shouyou whenever Kageyama squeezes back.

 _Goddammit_ , he is so in love that sometimes he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

They launch into a volleyball conversation about the upcoming Spring High Nationals. Shouyou had somehow tempered his nerves and anxiousness before matches, but this year’s tournament is admittedly taking a toll on everyone’s nerves—even the ever cool and collected Calmgeyama. It’s their last year after all.

“The ‘blending in’ tactic still works, we just have to be smart about it,” Shouyou says in between puffs of breath as they trudge down the hill. Despite feeling relatively warmer than before, the chill seemingly compensates and increasingly picks up, rendering Shouyou’s legs numb and quivering. He’s glad he didn’t bring his bike today; cycling in this cold would be torture.

“Yeah,” Kageyama affirms, then he sniffs. He brings a hand to his face to wipe his nose. “Though the being smart about it part mostly falls on me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shouyou huffs.

“It means that—” A sudden sneeze racks through Kageyama, cutting him off. “It means—” Another sneeze expels out, then another, putting a halt in their walk as Kageyama sneezes three more times.

“Hey…” Shouyou reaches out to stroke soothing rubs up and down Kageyama’s back. He can feel him trembling under his jersey jacket, and Kageyama’s grip on their joined hands tighten, either by reflex or as reassurance that ‘ _I’m fine, stop fussing, dumbass, are you my mom?’_ Judging by the icy touch of his fingertips, the latter is clearly a lie.

“Who’s the sensitive fruit now?” Shouyo teases as he kneads and massages Kageyama’s quivering hands. His glare is as sharp and biting as the frigid air, though.

“S-shut up.”

Shouyou just grins and he shuffles closer, bringing Kageyama’s hands to his face to blow warm breath in them. It’s his solemn duty as his spiker to take care of his setter’s very important—and probably magical—hands for obvious reasons, but he supposes he’s also a tad bit worried as Kageyama’s boyfriend. Well, mostly for the first reason. No, the second one. Fifty-fifty, he decides in the end.

He’s starting to feel a little bit chilly, too, but as Kageyama pointed out, his layered clothing effectively insulates his body heat. Kageyama, however, is not faring very well in just his uniform and jersey jacket. His nose and the tips of his ears are tinged red, and, yeah, it might be cute as heck, but Kageyama is literally vibrating, teeth audibly clattering, and looks quite miserable (still cute, though). He lets out another sneeze he tries to muffle on his sleeve.

“Don’t you have an extra jacket? A hoodie?” Shouyou probes.

“You have it, remember? You wouldn’t let go of it when I accidentally left it in your house.”

Shouyou quirks a questioning brow up at his boyfriend. “The gray one?” he asks and Kageyama nods. Shouyou lets out a disbelieving gasp.

“That was _ages_ ago! That can’t be the only hoodie you have.” He draws out another lungful of air, and slowly and gently expels it on their joined hands. “And don’t deny that you didn’t leave it on purpose.”

“No,” Kageyama mutters, his face scrunching up in that frowny-pouty thing he does, and with his red nose, it looks twice as adorable. “But I liked that one.”

“Dummy,” Shouyou says with a grin. “You have, like, a million hoodies. That’s _literally_ all you have in your closet.”

“What are you doing in my closet, you creep?”

“Uhhh—oh, hey! I think I have an extra scarf in my bag!” Shouyou releases Kageyama’s shivery hands to rummage inside his canvas bag, shoving away books and crumpled papers and—oh, there’s that gungun bar he thought Kageyama stole from him, _oops_.

“Here it is! Ta-dah!” Shouyou exclaims as he pulls out the soft, knitted green fabric with a flourish.

“Gimme it. I’m fucking freezing,” Kageyama orders, but the commanding snap in his voice is hampered with the way he quivers around his words. Shouyou doesn’t let him get the scarf, though, and he extends it out of Kageyama’s grabby hands.

“Nope, let me do it for you. I’ve seen this in movies and it’s so _fuwaaaah_ seeing the guy wrap his scarf around the girl,” Shouyou says as he fluffs up the scarf and shakes off any unwanted bits snagged in it.

“I’m not a girl and can you even reach me?” Kageyama jibes.

“Do you want the scarf or not?”

“Fine.”

Shouyou sticks his tongue out before looping the scarf around Kageyama’s neck, intent on doing it without standing on his tiptoes—which is admittedly hard because Kageyama is a freaking skyscraper.

“Dumbass, hurry up.”

“Shut up, I’m hurrying!”

Pride be damned; he can’t let his boyfriend get hypothermia, and he begrudgingly lifts himself up on his tiptoes as he adjusts the scarf around Kageyama’s neck. Kageyama sneers smugly at him as Shouyou stabs him with a _‘shut up’_ glare. He loops the knitted fabric around and back, tugging Kageyama down a little to tuck one lengthy end and bunching the fabric around Kageyama’s neck.

He can feel Kageyama’s gaze on him, his icy puffs of breath billowing on his face. Shouyou tries not to get distracted at their closeness, especially when Kageyama unceremoniously slides his arms around Shouyou’s waist, pulling him closer. Despite both of them shivering under the harsh elements of the chilly weather, there’s this rising warmth that gradually cocoons them, like settling and cozying under a just-turned-on kotatsu.

“What are you doing, stupid,” Shouyou says. He doesn’t mean for it to come out as a whisper, but it does, as if he’s afraid he’ll scare off the warmth. He continues arranging the scarf around Kageyama.

“Don’t call me stupid or I’ll kiss you in the middle of the street,” Kageyama warns as he tugs Shouyou until he’s pressed up and against Kageyama’s solid chest.

 _Wow_. The scarf is apparently doing a mighty good job because Kageyama feels _incredibly_ _toasty_ , and the warmth amplifies, diffusing from Shouyou’s brimming chest to flicker heat all throughout his body.

His fingers curl on the ends of the green scarf as he draws his gaze up to regard azure eyes.

“You can’t make threats I actually like,” he says. “Stupid.”

The pink hue that blooms vividly on Kageyama’s cheeks is so freaking adorable that Shouyou is already tugging him down eagerly, just as Kageyama says, “You ask for it,” before making good on his threat.

Kageyama’s lips are understandably cold and chapped, but Shouyou disregards those minute, irrelevant details because their ice-cold lips are quickly heated by the shared warmth of their mingling breaths, mouths moving languidly, willfully, in a sweet rhythm that they only know how. And every time, Shouyou melts into it, into _Kageyama_ , and it’s so bizarre to think that he used to associate this passionate, albeit infuriating boy with the bitter, arctic cold when being with him feels like diving headfirst into bonfire, terrifyingly enticing, but Shouyou is not the least bit afraid to burn in it, to have his skin seared by the heat of Kageyama’s affections, his _love_ , and Shouyou selfishly decides at that moment that he won’t ever let it go.

They hesitantly pull back to take in the necessary evil that is air, but their lips still hover the other, indulging in the warmth they’ve made for themselves. Amber eyes wander over the face of the other boy, noting the white dustings sprinkling inky, black hair, some of it speckling his reddish nose and cheeks. Shouyou can feel the moisture on him as well, and they look up in unison to witness the first snow of the year.

“ _Waaaaaaah!_ Look, Kageyama! It’s snowing!” Shouyou exclaims in amazement. It’s hardly the first time he’s experienced snow, but it came early this year and that means more days to play and frolic in the white fluffiness, and that is something to be celebrated. He can’t barely contain his excitement to go sleighing with Natsu, to have snowball fights with the team, and to have dumb snow-related competitions with Kageyama, then utimately and ideally ending with some cuddling (Shouyou loves cuddles, and believe it or not, so does Kageyama), and they’re definitely going to do some, you know, other... _warming up_ stuff.

The snow descends down in soft flutters, twirling down in this mesmerizing kind of dance, and Shouyou continues to stare in fascination.

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it?” he muses.

“Yeah…” Kageyama whispers that Shouyou barely hears him. “Really beautiful.”

Shouyou slides his eyes back to Kageyama, only to see him already looking at him, as if he never took his gaze away from Shouyou. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are still tinted with a pinkish hue, and glistening bits of snowflakes dot his face, some of it clinging delicately on his thick, dark eyelashes.

Shouyou’s hands come up to rest on Kageyama’s cheeks, smearing off the white flecks with his thumb. “You have really long eyelashes,” he tells Kageyama this obvious observation, who in turn just innocently blinks said eyelashes at him. Shouyou pouts. “You’re _so_ pretty. That’s not fair.”

Kageyama continues blinking at him like the oblivious idiot he is. “I’m pre— _What?_ ” he starts and he looks weirdly frustrated all of a sudden. “Do you have any idea that you—just _how little_ self-awareness do you actually have?”

Now it’s Shouyou’s turn to blink up at his blabbering boyfriend. “What?”

Kageyama narrows his eyes at him, then he heaves out an audible sigh. “Nevermind. It’s a good thing, I guess.”

Shouyou’s face scrunches into a frown. Kageyama is making no sense at all. Maybe he got too cold and it freezes whatever small amount of brain cells he has. “Huh? What does that mean?”

Another exasperated sigh. “Nothing.”

With that, Kageyama extricates himself off of Shouyou and walks off in long strides all nonchalantly, leaving Shouyou in his own blizzard of confusion.

It takes a few more seconds for Shouyou to make his limbs work and follow after his stupid boyfriend.

“Hey! Wait! Kageyama! What did you mean? Oi! _Bakageyama!_ ” he yells as he runs, and surprisingly, Kageyama does heed him and he stops walking. Shouyou runs faster.

“Come on, it’s freezing,” Kageyama says as he extends out his hand and Shouyou grabs hold of it again. Their fingers slide together effortlessly and that makes Shouyou giddy for some reason and he swings their joined hands back and forth as they walk.

“This is mine now,” Kageyama declares out of nowhere and Shouyou throws him a questioning look. Ocean blue eyes meet his stare and Kageyama tugs on Shouyou’s green scarf, either to emphasize his point or to conspicuously hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. “This. It’s mine.”

Maybe it’s just Shouyou’s hyperactive imagination or Kageyama is still feeling terribly cold than he lets on, because when Kageyama says ‘ _mine_ ,’ he clutches on their entwined hands even more tightly.

And Shouyou instinctively squeezes back.

“If you like it that much, then it’s yours.”

Shouyou doesn’t have to guess to be absolutely sure that Kageyama is smiling within the confines of Shouyou’s— _Kageyama’s_ —scarf, the dumb, wobbly one that makes him look so stupidly cute, and Shouyou must look equally dumb, as his own lips tickle into a smile, the warmth flooding his chest dispelling all the early winter cold away.

* * *

“I’m just saying, if I go at this angle, I can thwart off a triple block!”

“Dumbass. That would only work in theory. You have to focus on—”

“Can you two volleyball idiots shut up—wait. What’s that? King, are you wearing Hinata’s scarf?”

“Yeah, so? And it’s not his anymore. It’s mine now.”

“Aww. That’s adorable!”

“Isn’t it, Yachi-san? See? I told you it’s _fuwaaah_.”

“Whatever.”

“Looks good on you, Kageyama.”

“Thanks, captain!”

“Thanks. I guess.”

“You should wear my clothes more!”

“If I do, would you stop stealing mine?”

“Eugh. Get a room.”

“SHUT UP!!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this [ heart-melting kagehina art](https://twitter.com/yasuureadyforhq/status/1292111714142449664?s=21) by the amazing and precious talented bean [Yasuu](https://twitter.com/yasuureadyforHQ?s=21). Look at them, they’re so soooooooft i’m melting T^T Yasuu works magic, we can all agree to that ♥️ ♥️ ♥️ 
> 
>   
> Also, if context isn’t enough (and to those who haven’t seen it yet), the last part is my take on [ this special art (upper right panel)](https://twitter.com/haikyu_en/status/1285021383936954369?s=21) by Furudate sensei 😊🏐 (VAGUE SPOILERS!!)  
> ***
> 
> I love getting feedbacks, and they motivate me tremendously, so drop them in the comments! Kudos are also appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> scream about kagehina or hq in general with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09) or [tumblr](https://artemisia--hq.tumblr.com)
> 
> i have more self-indulgent kagehinas in a mixed bag of fluff, smut, and everything in between [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/works)


End file.
